Tokushu-tai Dragonizer VS. Tokushu-tai Kaizoku Senshi: Pirates and Battle Royale
Tokushu-tai Dragonizer VS. Tokushu-tai Kaizoku Senshi: Pirates and Battle Royale (特殊隊 ドラゴナイザー VS. 特殊隊 海賊 戦士: 海賊やバトルロワイヤル Tokushu-tai Doragonaizā VS. Tokushu-tai Kaizoku Senshi: Kaizoku ya Batoru Rowaiyaru is the fourth Tokushu-tai team-up special produced by GP-NET, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions and Project Tokushu-tai, Inc. The series is slated to air from February 17 to 21, 2014, on GP-NET's Primetimextreme Warriors. Plot Because of Kyokai Clan's Rule of Nobility and Honor, the two Tokushu-tai teams were faced-up in a battle royale which was a set-up by the Dragonizers of Kyokai Clan. This was led into wreaking havoc of Kyokai Soldiers in Earth. Anaira Hoshikawa, the leader of Team Yuuri and main leader of the Pirate Warriors, noticed that her teammates and the two Dragonizers facing each other in a battle. She tried to convince them to stop fighting, but she was attacked by Anaira Takeuchi / Fire Dragonizer. Because of this, Hoshikawa faced Takeuchi in a one-on-one battle, until the Dragonizers of Kyokai Clan interrupted it by attacking the Pirate Warriors and the Two Dragonizers. In the end, the two Tokushu-tai teams united to defeat the evil Dragonizers and to save the Earth from the vicious Kyokai clan. Characters 'Dragonizers of Justice' 'The Pirate Teams/Tokushu-tai Kaizoku Senshi' 'Team Yuuri' 'Team Kaito' 'Dragonizers of Kyokai Clan' 'Civilians' *Akira Takeuchi *Sanae Kamijo *Motojiro Matsumoto *Margaret de Castro *Seiji Tatsumi *Pirate Officer Takeru Mochida *Pirate Officer Yuusuke Nishida *Pirate Officer Mikoto Otomo 'Kyokai Clan' *Hirofumi Sanjyou *Athena Dusseldorf *Maxwell Ashikawa *Naoko Akashi *Kyokai Soldier Team 'And introducing' Cast 'Tokushu-tai Dragonizer Cast' *Anaira Takeuchi / Fire Dragonizer (竹内 アナイラ/ファイア ドラゴナイザー Takeuchi Anaira/Faia Doragonaizā): Ryoji Hashimoto (橋本 亮治 Hashimoto Ryōji) *Nao Tomita / Aero Dragonizer (富田 奈緒/エアロ ドラゴナイザー Tomita Nao/Earo Doragonaizā): Kyle Marie Takahara (高原 カイル マリー Takahara Kairu Marī) *Hirofumi Sanjyou (三条 博文 Sanjō Hirofumi): Yoshifumi Tatsumi (辰巳 芳文 Tatsumi Yoshifumi) *Athena Dusseldorf (アテナ デュッセルドルフ Atena Dyusserudorufu): Amanda Uesugi (上杉 アマンダ Uesugi Amanda) *Maxwell Ashikawa (芦川 マクスウェル Ashikawa Makusū~eru): Takahiro Suzuki (鈴木 隆宏 Suzuki Takahiro) *Naoko Akashi (明石 直子 Akashi Naoko): Michelle Asakawa (浅川 ミシェル Asakawa Misheru) *Hirofumi Takahata / Cross Dragonizer (高畑 博文/クロス ドラゴナイザー Takahata Hirofumi/Kurosu Doragonaizā): Takeru Aizawa (相澤 タケル Aizawa Takeru) *Souji Kodou / Blacksmith Dragonizer (鼓動 総司/ブラックスミス ドラゴナイザー Kodō Sōji/Burakkusumisu Doragonaizā): Shoji Kyo (京 商事 Kyō Shōji) *Mitsuhiko Sano / Dangerous Dragonizer (佐野 光彦/デンジャラス ドラゴナイザー Sano Mitsuhiko/Denjarasu Doragonaizā): Atsushi Koizumi (小泉 淳 Koizumi Atsushi) *Yuusuke Tomita / Hunter Dragonizer (富田 祐介/ハンター ドラゴナイザー Tomita Yūsuke/Hantā Doragonaizā): CYRIAN *Tokiko Matsuda / Ampere Dragonizer (松田 登紀子/アンペア ドラゴナイザー Matsuda Tokiko/Anpea Doragonaizā): Shizuru Sawajiri (沢尻 しずる Sawajiri Shizuru) *Akira Takeuchi (竹内 明 Takeuchi Akira): Tomomi Hachisuka (蜂須賀 智美 Hachisuka Tomomi) *Sanae Kamijo (上條 さなえ Kamijō Sanae): Misha Ikuta (生田 ミーシャ Ikuta Mīsha) *Motojiro Matsumoto (松本 基次郎 Matsumoto Motojirō): Tomokazu Oshikawa (押川 友和 Oshikawa Tomokazu) *Margaret de Castro (マーガレット·デ·カストロ Māgaretto· de· Kasutoro): Rei Aikawa (相川 レイ Aikawa Rei) *Seiji Tatsumi (辰巳 誠二 Tatsumi Seiji): Takeshi Takaiwa (高岩 武 Takaiwa Takeshi) 'Tokushu-tai Kaizoku Senshi Cast' *Reiko Mikami (三上 玲子 Mikami Reiko) as Anaira Hoshikawa / Blue Pirate (星川 アナイラ / ブルーパイレーツ Hoshikawa Anaira / Burū Pairētsu) *Irish Asami (麻美 アイリッシュ Asami Airisshu) as Mikaela Ofuji / Magenta Pirate (大藤 ミカエラ / マゼンタパイレーツ Ōfuji Mikaera / Mazenta Pairētsu) *Wataru Yoshihara (吉原 ワタル Yoshihara Wataru) as Yoshifumi Akashi / Silver Pirate (明石 善文 / シルバーパイレーツ Akashi Yoshifumi / Shirubā Pairētsu) *Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) as Rakuto Todayama / Knight Pirate (戸田山 洛東 / ナイトパイレーツ Todayama Rakutō / Naito Pairētsu) *Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリーミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) as Erika Okamoto / Purple Pirate (岡本 エリカ / パープルパイレーツ Okamoto Erika / Pāpuru Pairētsu) *Wynne Rich Matsumoto (松本 ウィン·リッチ Matsumoto U~in Ricchi) as Fatima Hachisuka / Pink Pirate (蜂須賀 ファティマ / ピンクパイレーツ Hachisuka Fatima / Pinku Pairētsu) *Naoto Ohara (大原 直人 Ōhara Naoto) as Ryotaro Fukuzawa / Crimson Pirate (福沢 遼太郎 / クリムゾンパイレーツ Fukuzawa Ryōtarō / Kurimuzon Pairētsu) *Danaya Brown (ブラウン ダナヤ Buraun Danaya)as Haruka Kazuyoshi / Maiden Pirate (和義 春香 / メイデンパイレーツ Kazuyoshi Haruka / Meiden Pairētsu) *Ryosuke Ichihara (市原 良介 Ichihara Ryōsuke) as Pirate Officer Takeru Mochida (持田 タケル Mochida Takeru) *Ambrose Kageyama (影山 アンブローズ Kageyama Anburōzu) as Pirate Officer Yuusuke Nishida (西田 祐介 Nishida Yūsuke) *Hitomi Natsuki (夏樹 ひとみ Natsuki Hitomi) as Pirate Officer Mikoto Otomo (大友 美琴 Ōtomo Mikoto) 'Special Participation' *Koyomi Suzuki / Aqua Dragonizer (鈴木 こよみ/アクア ドラゴナイザー Suzuki Koyomi/Akua Doragonaizā): Fumiko Nabatame (生天 目文子 Nabatame Fumiko) *Seiji Ishitaka / Smash Dragonizer (石鷹 誠司/スマッシュ ドラゴナイザー Ishitaka Seiji/Sumasshu Doragonaizā): Kyoshiro Tanaka (田中 狂四郎 Tanaka Kyōshirō) *Hisui Ofuji / Electro Dragonizer (大藤 翡翠/エレクトロ ドラゴナイザー Ōfuji Hisui/Erekutoro Doragonaizā): Yuuya Matsubara (松原 裕也 Matsubara Yūya) *Mikiho Ueda / Snow Dragonizer (上田 三木鎬/スノー ドラゴナイザー Ueda Mikiho/Sunō Doragonaizā): Rei Takeuchi (竹内 レイ Takeuchi Rei) *Natsuki Hanami / Sky Dragonizer (花見 なつき/スカイ ドラゴナイザー Hanami Natsuki/Sukai Doragonaizā): Ryoko Kinoshita (木下 涼子 Kinoshita Ryōko) *Yoshifumi Kataoka / Ground Dragonizer (片岡 芳文/グラウンド ドラゴナイザー Kataoka Yoshifumi/ Guraundo Doragonaizā): Eiji Hosogai (細貝 英二 Hosogai Eiji) Continuity and Placement *Tokushu-tai Dragonizer - this week-long episode special takes place after Round 15. *Tokushu-tai Kaizoku Senshi - the events after the Treasure War places this week-long episode special after the series' finale. Notes *This marks as the first Tokushu-tai team-up special to have a cameo debut of the new batch of Dragonizers of Justice. *The main villains of past Tokushu-tai series didn't appear in this episode special, since they are currently deceased after the series' finale. Category:Fantasy Hero Legion and Tokushu-tai teamup episode specials Category:Tokushu-tai Series